


Call Me When You Decide.

by sheshemarie



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheshemarie/pseuds/sheshemarie
Summary: Will Lou still want Catherine or will he leave her...





	

'Call me when you decide'  
Those words had been running through Catherine's mind ever since she had said them two weeks ago and he still hadn't called, she had instantly regretted giving him an ultimatum but she had to know if he thought she was worth fighting for. Apparently she wasn't if the two weeks of no calls and avoiding each other at work was anything to go by. One day she arrived at a scene to see him standing by the door waiting for them to arrive but as soon as he saw her he walked away and whispered something to one of the cops then jumped into his car and drove off, she had thought it impossible to feel any worse than she already did but apparently she was wrong.  
It had been pure torture seeing him walking around PD like nothing had happened at all between them when inside she was dying so three days ago she had called Ecklie and told him she needed some time off. He of course had argued that the lab needed her but she had insisted that if he didn't give her this time off she would be forced to quit, that had sealed the deal.  
She refused to go into her bedroom, that had been the room they had given themselves over completely to the other and any time she even looked at the door she would remember the way he felt touching her, kissing her and being inside her. She now either drank herself into oblivion on the couch or stared into space, trying to lose herself in another world, one where Lou hadn't shattered her heart into a thousand little pieces all because she hadn't told him something.  
'Thanks Sam, even from beyond the grave you are messing with my life.'  
She had barely slept the past two weeks and when she did it was on the couch and she woke up sweating from nightmares or she would wake up from a dream where everything was fine, Lou was asleep by her side. That was worse than anything because once the harsh light of day set in she would be forced to relive her pain over again only to have it intensified by the dream of what could have been.  
She was dressed in her old sweats and vest, wrapped in a blanket on the couch with the fire burning in front of her as she stared at the burning embers. She felt cold constantly, her life seemed meaningless now Lou had gone and Lindsey was at university. She lifted the tumbler of amber liquid to her mouth when a loud knock resonated through the house. She didn't even make a move to answer the door, the only person she wanted to see and be with did not want her anymore so what was the point. Sighing deeply she dropped her hand onto her lap and curled her legs underneath her body as she slumped down in the couch, feeling the alcohol burning her throat and creating a warm feeling in her empty stomach.  
The knocking continued, getting louder each time.  
'Why cant they just go away.'  
Suddenly a voice called from the other side of the door.  
"Come on Cath, open up."  
Finally it got a response out of Catherine as her body jerked when she heard his voice on the other side of the door. A fresh wave of tears marched their way down her pale cheeks, she didn't need to hear his rejection so she remained on the couch.  
"Catherine, I know you're in there. Please open the door." Lou was not giving up.  
.  
He knocked again and shouted that he would stay out there all night, Catherine had finally had enough.  
She shakily stood up from the couch, dropping the blanket on the floor and stomped her way over to the door.  
"What?" she demanded, swinging the door open.  
Lou couldn't believe how she looked, she was pale, skinnier than usual and she looked like she needed a good nights sleep.  
"Well?" she asked forcefully when he didn't answer her first question.  
Her snappy, harsh voice brought him back from his thoughts and his anger flared once again.  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"  
"I've already explained myself I don't need to keep doing it. If you cant accept me as I am then just leave," she snapped.  
Lou stepped closer to her as he spoke "We're a couple Cath, couples tell each other things. You know everything about me yet you don't think its necessary to tell me you own part of a fucking casino."  
"You told me those things willingly, I never forced you into telling me them."  
"I told you because I care about you and I want you to know things about me."  
"So just because I didn't tell you it must mean I don't care, you fucking asshole."  
Both were shouting now, still stood on Catherine's doorstep. Lou watched Catherine's chest heave up and down, he could make out the shape of her nipples beneath the thin fabric of her vest. His first thought was that she wasn't wearing a bra.  
"Nothing else you want to throw at me," she shouted, Lou raised his eyes from her breasts to her lips.  
He felt himself getting aroused. Angry, pissed off Catherine was hot. She opened her mouth to tell him to fuck off when he pounced at her, he kissed her with two weeks worth of pent up passion. Catherine kissed him back, his hands snaked down to cup her butt and carry her into the house, kicking the door closed behind him. Catherine's back slammed into the wall but she didn't feel the pain, all she could feel now was Lou's hands touching her everywhere they could leaving a blazing trail behind them. He reached the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, exposing her bare breasts to his hungry mouth.  
Lowering his mouth from hers he kissed a trail down her neck, across her collarbone and licked around her already hardened nipple before taking the nub into his mouth. Catherine's fingers threaded through his dark hair and clung on tightly as pleasure coursed through her body and settled between her legs, Lou bit down gently before moving onto the right breast and doing the same.  
"You prick," Catherine half moaned, half panted when he bit down on her nipple.  
Lou placed her back on the floor and pulled his shirt up over his head, he threw it over his shoulder and his hands immediately found the hem of her sweats and pulled them down. His eyes focused on the black lace panties she was wearing and he let out a rumbling groan. Catherine's hands were busy getting rid of Lou's belt, she yanked it out of his pants and fiercely pulled his pants and boxers down over his hips and let them drop to the floor.  
Lou picked Catherine up again, pushed her panties to the side and quickly thrust two fingers up into her wet heat.  
"You stubborn, infuriating woman," he growled, roughly pushing his fingers in and out of her.  
She moaned deeply as her hips kept pace with his fingers as he brought her closer and closer to her climax, he felt her inner muscles clamp down and he quickly pulled his fingers out from inside her.  
"Bastard," she growled, she was so close to coming.  
Lou took her mouth in another fierce kiss as he thrust three fingers back into her, she bit down on his lip as her hips bucked forward.  
Lou kept the pace up and Catherine matched him thrust for thrust, she could feel the familiar signs of her impending climax and flung her head back against the wall.  
"Fuuuuuccckkk!" She screamed as her muscles clamped down and showered his fingers with her juices.  
Lou groaned, pulled his fingers out from inside her and licked each one clean. Catherine squirmed out of his grasp, pushed hard on his shoulders so he fell backwards onto the living room floor in front of the fire. Lou looked up as Catherine walked over to him, discarded her now ruined underwear and lowered herself over him.  
"Jesus!" Lou groaned as she enveloped him, she was so tight and wet he knew he wouldn't last long.  
Catherine furiously rocked her hips back and forth, rotating them slightly as she moved. Her nails were biting into the skin of his chest and she was moaning and cursing loudly, she was calling him every name under the sun as Lou's hands held tightly onto her hips.  
Lou couldn't hold it in anymore, he thrust up hard as he came with a grunt, his fingers dug into her hips and Catherine's nails dragged down his chest leaving deep red scratches in their wake. She moaned through her second orgasm of the night, spent she dropped down onto his chest.  
Their chest rose and fell in sync while they tried to catch their breath, suddenly Catherine sat up on him and hit his chest before she broke down sobbing.  
"Cath?" Lou asked raising his hands up to cradle her face,  
"Don't Lou," she said as she moved off of him and sat down beside him still sobbing.  
"Sweetie, why are you crying?" Lou sat up next to her.  
"Because you are going to leave me again."  
Lou wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head to rest on his chest.  
"How could I ever leave you, baby I love you," he whispered into her hair.  
Catherine sobbed harder than before and cuddled into him.  
"Why did you say all those things then?"  
"I was jealous, seeing you hug that guy made me angry and I just lost control."  
Catherine raised her head and kissed him passionately again before pulling back and looking directly into his eyes.  
"You have nothing to be jealous of Lou, its you that I want. I love you too."  
An hour later they were still lay in front of the fire, covered by a blanket. Lou had fallen asleep a few minutes ago but Catherine couldn't sleep, she spent about half an hour watching him sleep.  
When Catherine woke the next morning she was alone, her eyes filled with tears as she thought Lou had left but her fears were quickly washed away when Lou walked in carrying a tray full of pancakes.  
"You stayed," she said softly.  
"Forever," he answered before kissing her.


End file.
